In The Hands Of Robbie
by CabbieLuvah
Summary: Beck and Cat seemed like the perfedct couple. They were secretly dating. Until one day... Everything changed. Will Beck ever move on? Will Robbie be able to protect Cat? (My First Story)


Chapter 1: The Cowwow.

Cat and Beck have been secretly dating for the past few weeks. They revealed their feelings for each other in the Janitors Closet. They didn't want anyone to know because it just seemed like it will be better if they kept it to themselves. They especially had to keep it from Jade. If Jade figured out they knew that she would feel betrayed by her best friend and her boyfriend and Cat and Beck didn't want to risk their Relationship with Jade. Cat and Beck walked down the halls together making sure they didn't hold hands or act couply. As their walking they notice a sign. Beck reads it aloud. ''Hollywood Arts Cowboy Luau dance. Cowwow. This Saturday!'' He reads. Cat claps her hands and cheers but then she stops clapping and frowns. ''What's wrong kitty?'' Beck asked in a concerned voice. He always cared so much about Cat. He couldn't stand seeing her sad. ''You have to go with Jade. I can't be your date.'' She said sadly. ''It's okay kitty. You know if I had a choice I'll go with you!'' He said while tapping Cat's nose. ''Hehe!'' She giggled. Their moment was ruined by Jade West. She walked up to Beck and started kissing him. Cat frowned. ''MMMMMMM'' Beck said while Jade was forcing him to kiss her. Beck pulled away. He saw that Cat had already run away. ''Sorry Jade I have to go!'' He said while running off to the place he knew Cat will be. The Janitors Closet. Cat always went in there when she was upset. He heard quiet sobs from his little redhead. He opened the door. Cat turned around but then started crying again. ''Cat, I know it's hard. But you will always know that I love you. Not Jade.''

''Beck! It's really hard. Jade is all over you. It makes me sad…'' Cat sighed. Beck came closer to her and put his arm around her. ''Kitty you know in the end everything will always be okay. No matter how much times Jade kisses me. But you know what will happen if we told Jade. It will break her heart.''

''What about my heart!'' Cat snapped. Before Beck cold say anything she stamped out of the Janitors Closet. The rest of the day wasn't so good. Cat avoided Beck. And Beck just hoped everything will get better. Later on Cat plumped onto her bed with Mr. Purples in her hand. ''Oh, Purples. Today has been horrible.'' Cat hugged Mr. Purples tight. Then her phone buzzed. She checked it and it was a text. She hoped it was from Beck. But it was from Robbie. She looked at it and it said. **Hey Cat! I want to talk to you tomorrow about something! **Cat knew he was going to ask her to be his date for the Cowwow. She likes Beck and she wants to go with Beck. But Robbie is her best friend. It will be hard letting him down. The next day Cat needed advice. She would have gone to Beck but she knew she had to avoid him. The first people she saw were Tori and Andre. She ran towards them. ''Hey! Hey you guys'' Cat said out of breath. They both said their hey's and hi's. ''I have a problem.'' Cat told them. Andre and Tori obviously didn't want to deal with Cat. ''Well you should tell Jade.'' Tori told her. Cat thought about it. Jade is her best friend. ''There's Jade right over there.'' Andre pointed at Jade. ''Kay I'll go tell Jade!'' Cat said as she ran towards her. Andre and Tori did a little fist pump. ''Jade! I have a problem I need help.''

''Well, Uh Tori and Andre are right over there.'' Cat felt unwanted. But she ignored it. ''But they just sent me here to talk to you!'' Cat innocently said. Jade gave a death glare to Tori and Andre. But soon turned to Cat to see what was wrong. ''So, you know the Cowboy Luau dance this Saturday night?''

''Yeah I know about the Cowwow.'' Jade said. ''Well Robbie texted me last night saying he wants to talk to me and I know he's going to ask me to be his date!'' Cat told her. ''Gross.'' Jade commented. ''Don't say gross I like Robbie!'' She said. She meant as a friend. But Jade thought otherwise. ''So go to the dance with him.'' She said. ''No gross.'' Cat said. ''You just said tha-.'' Cat interrupted her. ''Look Robbie's one of my best friends It will be weird if I'm his date to a dance!'' Suddenly Cat heard Robbie calling her name. She got nervous. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. ''Well think fast cause here he comes.'' Jade said. ''Quick hide me!'' Cat said. ''Where Cat in my bra?'' Jade sarcastically said. ''Oh!'' Cat said walking towards her. ''No that would never work!'' she said. ''Cat! Hi!'' Robbie said. ''Hiiii!'' Cat said nervously. She was still trying to sound cherry though. ''Hi! Listen-.''

''Why!?'' Cat quickly interrupted. ''I'm gonna go.''

''NO!'' Cat quickly interrupted Jade. Robbie attempted to ask Cat but she quickly ran off.

Beck was in the Classroom. He was missing Cat and he was really annoyed with Jade. It seemed like she wanted to argue with him. Cat was on her laptop not so far behind Beck. She was avoiding eye contact. Robbie entered the room and Cat jumped up and ran off. He started chasing Cat through the classroom until he found her in the BlackBox Theater. ''You don't have to keep running away from me.'' He told her. ''I already asked Gabriella to be my date to the Cowwow.''

''Gabriella?'' Cat asked. ''Mmmhmm.''

''Well what she say?'' Cat asked again. ''She said Si.'' He told her. ''Then means yes!'' Cat said exited for Robbie. ''I know! I looked it up.'' Cat giggled a little. ''Well yay! You got yourself a pretty girl to take to the Cowwow.'' She said happily. ''Yeah. Well I just wanted to let you know so you don't run away from me anymore.'' She thanked Robbie. She was happy to have an understanding friend like him. ''See you in class.'' He told her. ''Kay!'' She said. Then he left the room and she started thinking. Since Robbie is going with Gabriella I won't get to hang out with him there and not be lonely! And since Beck is going to be busy with Jade I won't get to be with Jade either! Or Beck. She started getting stressed out. And she threw a chair. Then she started to get mad at herself for not going with Robbie. ''Gabriella!'' She angrily mumbled to herself. The days flew by pretty quickly and it was finally time for the Cowwow! ''OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Sinjin yelled through the microphone. ''WHO'S HAVING A GOOD TIME AT THE HOLLYWOOD ARTS COWWOW?'' Everyone cheered. Cat got herself some punch and took a small sip out of it. She saw Robbie walking hand and hand with Gabriella. She wished that could be her and Beck. She angrily poured her punch back in the bowl and threw her cup on the floor. She decided to talk to Beck and Jade. She ran to them and said ''I'm so upset!'' She said. She was mostly trying to get Beck to know that she is sad that they can't spend time together. ''Howdy….'' Beck said a little awkwardly. ''I'd ask you why your upset but I don't care.'' Jade said meanly. Cat ignored it since she was trying to talk to Beck. ''That's why!'' Cat pointed to Robbie and Gabriella having a good time. She wished it was her and Beck. ''I thought you told Robbie you didn't want to be his date tonight'' Beck said a little angrily. He must of thought Cat wanted to be with Robbie. Cat wanted to take advantage of that. ''So? That doesn't make it okay for him to bring another girl!''

''So you don't wanna be Robbie's date.''

''And you don't want Robbie to bring another date…..'' Beck said getting angrier. ''Yes! Thank you!'' Cat said while skipping off. She was going to get a hotdog. But when she saw Robbie and Gabriella again she threw her hotdog in the punch and her roll on the ground and stormed off. ''Weiner in the punch!'' Burf said. ''Sinjin!'' Cat said. She wanted to make Beck even more jealous. ''Oh, hey Cat what's going on?''

''Come dance with me right now!'' She forced Sinjin. ''AWWWW YEAAH!'' Sinjin said joining Cat. She made it seem like she was trying to make Robbie jealous when she was really trying to make Beck jealous. She tried a lot. But Beck was distracted by Jade. Later on Sinjin kicked Cat on the head by mistake and she saw that Robbie was the first one to be concerned. Not Beck. Cat was recovering from the kick in the face from Sinjin. She woke up from fainting and wanted Robbie to stay with her. He did so. She didn't know what she was doing but she held his hand. She didn't notice Beck burning with jealousy. ''Is my hand sweaty?'' Robbie nervously asked her. ''Yeah, it feels like a fish.'' Cat said. She didn't mind it though. Now it was time for Tori and Andre's performance. Cat saw Beck and Jade dancing around having a good time. She thought that Beck didn't even care that she got kicked. She just tried to ignore it. She ended up having a good time with Robbie. Soon enough she saw Jade and Beck kiss. She was furious. After the song Cat and Robbie started talking. Things were said. And they kissed. This made Beck explode. Cat actually kissed back. And even if she didn't want to. She liked it. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. Then she started crying and she rode her bike home. It was a crazy Cowwow indeed.


End file.
